The present invention relates to an apparatus for generating a current in swimming pool against which a swimmer can swim in a generally stationary place without having to swim the entire length of the pool. More particularly, the present invention relates to a safe, simple and portable apparatus having motor driven components which can be driven with low voltage electrical power.